


突突兔听说好像有人觉得章鱼堡设计得太坦诚相待了

by ROAST_CHOCOLATE



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROAST_CHOCOLATE/pseuds/ROAST_CHOCOLATE
Summary: 谢灵通的初吻糟透了。
Relationships: Shellington/Peso
Kudos: 3





	突突兔听说好像有人觉得章鱼堡设计得太坦诚相待了

**Author's Note:**

> 章鱼堡的透明度真高啊（尤其是卧室×）  
> 写完后发现了bug，实验室也有小窗户……不管了

除了父母与姐姐，谢灵通从未接受过谁的吻，更不用说恋人间绵长的拥吻。尽管珍珠也会关心他的感情生活，但他平日总是与平直的学科知识为伍，考虑这种事似乎没有必要。  
基于以上种种原因，谢灵通的初吻糟透了。  
他清楚地记得那一天每一个尴尬的细节。要知道，实验室是章鱼堡上为数不多的隐秘空间，只要关上门，就没人知道里面到底发生了什么。因此他和皮医生在那里交换了他们的第一个吻，空气中满是绿叶挥发物和萃取液的气味。  
皮医生抬头看看他，似乎想说什么，但只是无声地开阖了一下嘴唇。谢灵通已经开始紧张了，血都在往耳朵后面鼓动。  
最终也是皮医生打破了片刻的僵局，踮起脚来。他的吻和他本人一样温柔，舌尖一点一点濡湿恋人的唇，好像幼兽小心翼翼地探索未曾涉足的地域。谢灵通能感到医生温热的鼻息杂乱无章地喷到脸上，大脑仿佛也被暧昧的蒸汽充盈着。  
……噢，我是不是应该低头？  
谢灵通后知后觉地想起来——要知道，他比皮医生高了一个头，后者环在他颈部的手臂传来的颤动也恰到好处地说明了这点。  
于是他低下头，一手揽在皮医生微微颤抖的腰侧，另一只手抚上他的脊背，再度拉近了两人的距离。  
皮医生柔软的发蹭过他的脸颊，麻痒的感觉一直蔓延到心脏，带给谢灵通一阵没来由的窒息感。  
他原以为皮医生身上会带着一股消毒水味，就像他每次去医务室会闻到的那样。可事实是，那黑发的年轻人闻起来像是清列的雪水，在密闭空间的混杂气味中格外怡人，逐渐隔绝了他的感官。  
他们只是这样，闭着眼睛，只凭五感感受着对方的存在。谢灵通的实验样本在微火煎熬中逐渐沸腾，恍惚间竟应和上了他们鼓点似的心跳，为他们生涩的吸吮咬啮打着节拍。  
不知过了多久他们才分开。皮医生有些气喘，双颊红晕泛滥，谢灵通知道他现在看起来肯定也是一样。  
这是他们略显滑稽的开始。之后他们还做过很多尝试，或是在章鱼堡走廊拐角的阴影里，或是在医务室的角落里，抑或是在澄澈明净的海底，他们像任何一对恋人一样缠绵，又或只是送上不带任何欲望的浅啄。  
他原本不理解此般亲热行为的动机所在，但现在谢灵通明白了——理智乃动机之源，在唇齿相接的那一刻就已经起了化学反应。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3发文哎……


End file.
